The Letters Of Your Name Spell My Love
by Book Butterfly
Summary: This will be a series of drabbles based around the NarutoXHinata pairing. Rated for safety. Mostly fluff, but i may throw in a lime or two. Other pairings will doubtlessly make their way in. Please read and review!
1. A is for Alone

Hello everyone! This is going to be a series of 26 themed drabbles based around the NarutoXHinata pairing, maybe with some others thrown in. Actually, it will be more then 26, because some letters may have more than one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :P

**A is for Alone**

Ever since he could remember, he had been alone. Lived alone, ate alone, slept alone. There had been no one to cry to, no one to laugh with, no one at all. He hadn't had any friends.

Then there had been one. A teacher, named Iruka. Iruka-sensei was nice to him. He bought him ramen, and acted somewhat at a father figure to him. Naruto found he liked having someone, even if it was just one. But he was still alone.

Then there were others, three, to be exact. They were Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba. They got in trouble with him, and played with him. They were his first friends. He liked them. But as he watch the disgruntled brush off dirt, moms ruffle hair and dads rough-house, he felt very much alone.

Then there was Sasuke. The enigma, Sasuke. Sasuke, who was also alone. And as he grinned at the boy's back, he felt not quite so alone, knowing there was someone else who was alone.

There were others. Teammates, friends, sensei, each making the loneliness in his heart dwindle down until there was only a speck that only appeared when there really _was_ no one around.

"I-I've always watched Naruto-kun, a-and he's not a loser! H-he's n-not a monster! I-I-I-I think he's th-the best!" Naruto stared in shock at the shy girl adamantly stating what she thought about him, and somewhere deep inside he felt that one last speck shrivel up and die. And he realizes, as he envelopes the blushing girl in his arms, that he was never quite alone as he thought.

Well, it was longer than I expected, but it came out fairly decent, I think! Please review!


	2. B is for Back

I forgot that lines w/symbols don't show up. Sorry about that. Thank you, those who reviewed last chapter! Enjoy!

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

**B is for Back**

Hinata was meditating when she felt it. It was faint, as if from far away, but definitely there. A pulse – a pulse so strong there no doubt about who this could possibly be, even from such a far distance. After all, who else would create a pulse of indescribable amounts of chakra and pure, unadulterated energy?

Hinata was happy. No, ecstatic. True, she had already felt it before when he first came back, but he had left again before she had even seen him. Now she was determined to speak to him, at least once, before he was assigned yet _another_ mission.

Hinata ran towards the village gates, not pausing to say hello. Merchants moved out of her way on instinct, pedestrians paused to watch the Hyuuga girl nearly fly towards her destination. The guards at the gate smiled knowingly and waved, not expecting it to be returned. And one, hyperactive, loudmouth, blond ninja in orange chuckled as he caught a blur of black and blue that automatically relaxed into his embrace.

"Welcome back," Hinata whispered, a blush just now making itself known. Naruto chuckled. "I'm back," He replied, happy to see his little one blushing once again in his arms.

**AVAVAVAVAVAAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

This is just an author's note in the middle. After I finished writing this, I was going through some of my old stuff, and I found this poem. I had originally written it for something else, but 2 rewrites and a beta later, here it is, B part 2.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

**B is for Blush**

It crept up silently

To add humiliation

But I didn't mind

And now I find

It adds to my adoration

It started out a simple pink

But soon turned dusty rose

The darker it got

The more I thought

"I'm glad nobody knows"

Knows what, you may ask

And I'll tell you. You see,

This secret I know

That I wish wouldn't show

Is that Hinata's blush is only for me

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

As I said, it's really old, so it may not be so good. But I thought it was cute. Please review. I am compelled to work faster. :D If you have any ideas, let me know.


End file.
